


Percy Jackson Just Wants to Bake

by orphan_account



Series: Percy's Post-Secondary Journey [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chef Percy Jackson, F/M, Percy Jackson is a Good Brother, Percy Wants to Go To Culinary School, Sally Jackson is a Good Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When deciding what he wants to go into for his post-secondary education he discovers that culinary school is his calling. But how is he going to tell everyone that he isn't going into Marine Biology?ORThe author decides that Percy definitely would not go into Marine Biology like everyone says he would.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Percy's Post-Secondary Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Percy Jackson Just Wants to Bake

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me wanting Percy to be a chef in the bon appetit test kitchen.

Percy knocked on the door to his apartment. He could hear Estelle squealing loudly from somewhere in the apartment.

“Coming!” his om called from inside. Percy tapped his foot on the ground before hearing the door click quietly before it opened. “Percy!” His mom said happily, appearing in the doorway with his baby sister in her arms, “Where have you been young man? I thought you were supposed to come to visit yesterday?”

“I got caught up in some… stuff.”

Sally nodded knowingly. “Of course you did, my little hero.” She squeezed his cheek. “Well, your sister and I missed you very much. Didn’t we Estelle?” Estelle didn’t reply, instead, babbling happily. One hand was reaching towards his face while the other was shoved in her still toothless mouth. “Of course we did. Now, come inside Percy. Paul will be home soon. He just got caught up at the school. They had their pre-school-year meeting today.”

“Don’t remind me,” Percy said, following his mom into the living room and taking Estelle from her arms, “I really don’t wanna go back.” Estelle grabbed his chin with a slobbery hand. 

“What universities are you thinking of applying to honey? I heard that Duke has a great marine biology program.”

Here it was. The topic that Percy had been dancing around for weeks, the one that he didn’t know how to approach. Every time the topic came up it was on the tip of his tongue But this time he would say it. He was cutting it close and the application process definitely wasn’t one he wanted to do without his mom.

“Actually, I think I want to go to culinary school.”

And finally, there it was, out in the open.

Percy’s mom’s jaw dropped a little and her eyes went a little wide.

Percy couldn’t blame his mom for the shock in her eyes when he had told her. He guessed that she, like everyone else he knew, has assumed that he’d go into something water-related, cause of his dad. While Marine Biology sounded cool on paper it definitely was not in his ballpark. Remembering Particular Scientific little facts wasn’t his thing. Besides, he did that in his free time anyway, learning about the normal and the not-so-normal stuff under the sea. But what was exactly like Percy and definitely in his ballpark was doing something that nobody had expected but definitely should have. Like applying to culinary school.

“That’s fantastic honey!” Sally told him happily, coming out of her shock, “I had no idea you were considering being a chef.”

“I didn’t really either,” Percy admitted, scratching the back of his head, adjusting his grip on Estelle accordingly, “But while Annabeth and I were sitting there, planning on what colleges and universities we were going to apply to. Searching for programs we were interested in, it all kind of clicked. I remembered when I was little, back when we were in the old apartment when I would bake cookies with you. It was the best day ever! I thought that it was something I could look forward to every day.”

“I’m glad you’re doing what’s going to make you happy sweetie,” Sally told him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. “As long as it’s what you want, you know Paul and I will help you out.”

“I know mom,” Percy said, smiling crookedly. And he really did. His mom was the best, He couldn’t believe he’d ever been worried about what his mom would say. Why would she be? Nothing she’d ever done had even hinted at being disappointed in him for doing anything he wanted to do. She just wasn’t that type of person. She was right though, how was he going to talk to his dad? The literal kind of the ocean.

When he voiced his concerns his mom waved him off.

“I’m sure he’ll understand Percy, even if he doesn’t, I’ll talk to him.” 

Percy laughed. He imagined his mother walking up to the doors of Poseidon’s Palace ready to give him a piece of her mind.

“I’ll talk to him later,” Percy shrugged, “Besides, I’ve never needed him to approve what I’m doing before, why would I start now?” His mom squeezed his shoulder.

“Of course Percy. What do you wanna do with your cooking skills after high school?”

“Well, I think I want to open a bakery. So other kids can have your cookies like I did when I was little I can make cakes, because everyone always wants a cake for the best parts of their lives, and I want to help and be a part of that.”

“That’s wonderful Percy, that’s a great dream. I don’t think I could think of something more you. My little hero, always wanting to help out, making people smile. Even when you were younger.”

Percy blushed, and instead of looking at his mom he redirected his attention to Estelle raising her in front of his head, bouncing her lightly. She giggled loudly, squealing. He wished she could stay this way forever, where the most important thing was fonding the next thing for her to chew on.

“Sure mom, ok.”

“I’m serious!” she said, “I remember when you were probably about two, we were at the beach and a little boy around the same age as you was crying. His parents were beside him and they were at a loss and didn’t what to do. And in a typically you fashion you went into the water, picked a shell up from the sand and handed it to him. It was one of the sweetest things I’d ever seen.”

“Did he stop crying?”

“Of course he did, honey, I thought you would’ve figured that out.”

“I mean, you hadn’t really mentioned it really-”

“I’m joking honey. See? Your mom is funny.” She picked up Estelle form Percy’s hands, who had begun nodding off to sleep. “Lemme take your sister to her crib.” His mom walked over to the other end of the apartment where the hallways with their rooms were.

He decided that he should probably call Annabeth to let her know how the conversation had gone. He turned on the tap near the windowsill and manipulated the water into a mist in front of the sunlight in just the right way to refract a rainbow. He reached into his pocket and fished out a drachma.

“O Fleecy, do me a solid,” he chanted, tossing the drachma into the rainbow, “Show Annabeth Chase.” The rainbow fluttered until he could see Annabeth hunched over her desk. “Watcha workin’ on Wise Girl?” Annabeth’s head shot up to look at him.

“Percy!” she said, a smile stretching across her face. “I’m just working on some plans for the Eris cabin. How’s your mom? Did you talk to her?”

“She’s great, she and Estelle are great. I told her.”

“And…”

“She was totally fine with it.”

“Ha! I knew it! See, I told you Sally would probably support you even if you told her you were doing something crazy.”

“I know! I know! I don’t even know why I was so worried.”

“It’s ‘cause you’re a Seaweed Brain Perce.”

Percy laughed affectionately.

“I’ll see you when I get back to camp?”

“I’ll be waiting! Love you.”   
“Love you.” With those parting words, Percy slashed his hand through the Iris message.


End file.
